Linguistic Conventions
Hereafter listed are notes on particular linguistic conventions within the settings. Flock Linguistic conventions on the Flock are typically divided by country, though with the recent intermingling of cultures and customs, many of them are often used indiscriminately regardless of nationality. However, observation of certain speech patterns may provide some insight into a person's country of origin, company kept, or various other details. Vanius The Vanian language has been primarily influenced most by its upper-class. The standard of Vanian language is formal, polite, and proper - with especial attention towards etiquette and tact. However, this has resulted in a strange kind of sense of solidarity among non-noble Vanian citizens, who apparently take pride in the roughness and brashness of their speech - though for the sake of the national image, the general accepted tone within the nation implies some sort of grace and respect. Much importance is placed on proper recognition of titles, and observance of certain social mores and proper decorum. Vanian naming conventions typically follow a formal, Latinesque aesthetic. They are intended to sound dignified, and often come across that way to outsiders. A typical Vanian has three names; two of which are their typical form of address, and a middle name which is only used in moments requiring utter and complete formality. Examples: Aelius Cartex, Aestus Luximon, Minerva Amotus, Artum Segnus Dalven Dalvenian language is influenced by lower Vanian, resulting in many basic similarities between the two language - however, focus is much more shifted towards basic vernacular and easy, friendly greeting. Naming conventions can vary between the formality of basic Vanian, or more curt/"hard" sounding names. These more Dalvenian names typically have a less structured quality to them than true Vanian, and most can be recognized immediately for their diversion from the structure. Also common are verb-like "-----ing" formats. Examples: Sirius Sturm, Thaddeus Harding, Thom Drang, Balter Weaving Reojal Reojalian language is arguably one of the most difficult to understand, if only because it is typically steeped in metaphor - so much so that it can be said to be part of the language now. To an outsider, an innocuous conversation may seem to be about the tendency of a certain flower to die long before the winter comes; when in fact a deep political discussion is taking place regarding the frailty of a given public figure. To a Reojalian, the difference is conveyed easily by certain measures of tone and inflections of voice, but the difference is often difficult to spot for outsiders, leading some to angrily declaim them as "always speaking in code". It is very common in Reojal for objects of nature and words usually referring to matters of the natural world to be subconsciously substituted for other words; often requiring clarification for those unused to this particular way of thinking. Given the sparseness of plant life aboard the Flock, however, it has become somewhat easier to differentiate when a Reojalian is discussing actual nature or something else altogether. Reojalian naming conventions very rarely - if at all - use hard consonance, leading to a fluidity of language and a somewhat amorphous quality to their speech. Reojalians typically have two names - a given name and a family name - but, if sufficiently accomplished, have been known to adopt one of the Reojalian season names as a sort of honorific tacked onto the end of their given name. Examples: Sejel Vielna, Jule Seravea, Velonautum Luzivai, Orime Hayaliine Ardenheim Ardenheim language places great focus on object and description. Verbs are seen as more pure, requiring less qualifiers, and as a result, adverbs are almost entirely a foreign concept in Ard language. Most who branch out to other locations typically master the concept, but foreign travelers in Ardenheim tend to cause a bit of confusion when using such words. Though not to the extent of upper Vanian rules and systems, cordiality and politeness are a large part of Ardenheim linguistics - meant to implicate trust and a connection between the two speakers when desired. This is, however, used less often in terms of an actual emotional connection, and more in a sense of attempting to build trust for the sake of making a sale of some kind. When they attempt to translate this concept into other languages, though, they can often come off as superficial, or at worst excessively "greasy" in tone. Ard naming conventions typically allow for the conventional given name-surname formula. The first name tends to sound a little brusque or rough to non-Ard ears, while the latter name is often represented less as a word and more as an image - almost like a "family logo", by which certain businesses can be easily identified. For the sake of pronunciation, this image/logo is typically "localized" into words/other languages by the combination of two other words. Indeed, some of the most famous businesses and corporations originating in Ardenheim, Whitefire included, are named after "localizations" of their family's surname, with the logo as much a part of their name as the word itself. Most show off their icon-name with great pride whenever asked. Examples: Abe Warcruncher, Greggor Saltmine, Terrick Rockberg, Bjorn Curbstomp Grozennach Grozen language is, as might be expected, steeped in rhetoric and elements of discourse. It is considered appropriate or socially expected to attempt to contradict anyone whose words might have a conceivable flaw in them, often setting off great arguments in the middle of the street. There are specifically three different sections in their language for varying levels of intensity; the point at which a debate elevates a level is usually a turning point in whatever discourse is occurring. The first level is calm, personable and compromising; the second level is firm and unyielding, and the third level is where things escalate to raised voices, accusations, and passionate, furious arguments of principle. (At this point, Grozen debate becomes something of a spectator sport). Among foreigners, this can become something of an issue - a Grozen citizen may implicitly "challenge" another to debate, and the poor foreigner may wonder why their discussion is progressively getting louder and louder. It's a matter of cultural obligation to the Grozen, but to the uninitiated, it can come off as simple intimidation. Grozen names typically have a Greco-esque bent to their sound, with a given name and a surname as the normal common names - but can have anywhere from one to five middle names. Those from lower districts may have more coarse-sounding names, and the presence of an apostrophe anywhere in a Grozen citizen's name is enough to denote him as being from a lower-class family. This will often be capitalized on and accentuated by their opponents. Examples: Phorion Adokos, Ha'aram Postoros, Palos Maolkros, Garkan Vassilikos Rus'Mut The language of Rus'Mut is influenced alternately by Gol'Kaa and Common linguistic tendencies, and as a result the vocabulary remains fairly simple in order to convey complex meanings or phrases. While it can be a 1:1 ratio in some cases, as Suuduo Vu's true name indicates, there are also such strange cases as the phrase "K'da", which roughly translates to "I believe this person is telling the truth to me/us in this particular instance, but I do not believe that necessarily makes them trustworthy as a general rule." There are myriad examples of this sort of "unpacked" phrase, which students of the Rus'Mutian language bemoan as the most difficult aspect - but a foreigner using them correctly certainly gains the attention and respect of any Rus'Mutian citizens to whom they are speaking. In other countries, Rus'Mutians often attempt to impart the same idea of volumes of meaning within very few words - though it can become slightly unwieldy or difficult in other languages, leading to many thinking them as laconic or even just simple-minded. Rus'Mutian names can be either translated or untranslated, depending on where they choose to spend most of their time - while given names typically all tend to follow the general sense of Rus'Mutian rough tongue, clan names can either ascribe to this or be written as their Common meaning (similar to the Ard form of name localization). Some Clanless only have given names. Examples: Kuata Dun, Aulkar Winterpeak, Jakalt, Raul Kunnomuuk Bronnwyr Bronn language is remarkable in that it may be the most pragmatic language existing on the Flock. Based on the traditional language of the Halflings, Bronn language has been reshaped and gradually molded over the years to become easier to understand - using mostly simple language and concepts, prefixes, and familiar sentence constructions for those who come across it. As a result, it seems to borrow structures, idioms and signature aspects from all manner of other languages, making it very accessible, but (some say) at the cost of individuality of culture. Among foreign parts, Bronn natives tend to impart the same simplicity of language to any other tongue they learn, speaking only what they mean and what they intend to say. This has given them a reputation for being honest (or perhaps just blunt). Bronn names are typically a unity of three aspects; a given name, a conjoined-word surname, and a meaningful name from the Halfling language which is often known only to their closest friends. Examples: Allie Greenbell, Lara Skyfield, Mec Cleanshell, Chedd Cloverfoot Eyrien Eyrieni language - said to be a work of art on its own phonetic and linguistic merit - is musical, soft, and with an emphasis on flow, sound, and lyricism of language rather than necessarily on meaning. There is very little harsh consonance in the language; what there is is almost immediately followed by a kind of qualifying softness to justify its presence in the word/sentence. Perhaps moreso than any other language, it lends itself very well to musicality and lyricism - in some cases, entire collections of nouns revolving around the same concept have groups of synonyms intended to rhyme. Eyrieni language/accents tend to draw attention outside of the fey country; partially because of the reputation of the Eyrieni people, certain material aspects of their culture, and the general fluidity and audial pleasantness of the speech. Eyrieni names typically possess the same fluidity and musicality as other words in their language - occasionally incorporating elements of nature. Examples: Soria Anthelline, Morin Volrenio, Alain Fothemirhe, Aniqe Lameraigne Hackledown The Hacklish language is remarkable in that it dithers between two extremes - there are many one-syllable words, and many ≥5 syllable words, but very few in between. Hacklish speech can occasionally be identified by the sudden switches between short, clipped phrases, and multi-part bewildering phrases in rapid Gnomish. The exception to this rule seems to concern chiefly words of religious significance - God (Glitani), Harmony (Santin), and Demon (Ajem) all fall into the middling-syllable category, as examples. Hacklish language seems to catch outsiders off-guard - the sudden shifting between extremes can often upset a foreigner's "linguistic rhythm", slowing conversation by confusing both parties. Hackledown's naming system, as might be expected of gnomes, is convoluted and without any immediately apparent form of structure. They keep names with them all their life, often possessing any number between four (the bare minimum) and nine - all granted at birth by both parents, friends of the family, and anyone of sufficient authority. "Shedding" names is possible, but those who do so are generally considered pariahs. Examples: Curdle Veich Soom Bohgard, Naikrov Vek Elegnem Grizz-Grozz, Yodal Cai Tormon Indelinio Colford Sardam, Walt Paekel Schendley Cormonis Veiden Zekiel Lanz Broccam, Dr. Sly Oaths and Curses Exclamations and oaths both mild and severe can be found in any language aboard the Flock. In the intermingling of cultures, many of each language have become well-known to the people. Following are some notes on proper usage: - The ever popular "goddamn" enjoys common use, a bit more so than the slightly pedantic "godsdamn" - it's considered somewhat unnecessary to ask for all their attentions at once, so the singular usually does fine. - Most insults and curses in Common, which need little expounding upon, are also typically found across the now-airborne nations. Notable, however, is that the usage of the word "hell" has gained an unspoken severity - perhaps due to the events, it has accumulated more linguistic "offensive power". - Reojalian curses are, as Bjorn Curbstomp has commented, "more goddamn trouble than they're fucking worth". They typically involve overextended metaphors regarding something disgusting. - The worst offense imaginable in the Ard language and culture is to call someone, or someone's creation, worthless - "kugshil". Similarly, most of the curses in Ardenheim revolve around insinuating someone's incompetence or lack of skill. One of the cruelest is "okon" - which implies that not only is the target unskilled and incapable, they are a burden to their family and friends. - Grozennach's language features a plethora of urbane, punishing and vicious insults - given, however, that they're used almost on a daily basis, most of them have degraded in offense to the point where a few of them even make for affectionate nicknames. For a time, Ha'aram Postoros was known as πρόσκώλο during his candidacy, or "Grinning Assface." Before Morgar Chritalanis was formally elected, he was known as λίποςμπάσταρδος, or "Seven-chinned Bastard." Many gestures/gesticulations also serve as handy vehicles of offense. - Rus'Mut insults are often very simple, or metaphorical in some way, comparing them to a well-known idiot or failure in folklore. Category:Systems Category:Flock Category:Lore